


Better

by WildOceanBlue



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But we still love him, Clint Barton is a bit of a Gossip Girl (maybe), Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Reader, Mutant Reader, My First Fanfic, No use of y/n, Some Comic Book Pairings, Tony has a new Science Bro (maybe), Vague Use of Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildOceanBlue/pseuds/WildOceanBlue
Summary: Just a recount of what the Avengers get up to on their time off. Featuring a sweet moment between Reader and Bucky. Tony teasing them about their relationship but also being a bit of a dad, and quick peeks into some of the others' lives.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever. It was inspired by a dream I had about cuddling with Bucky and for some reason Tony was laying on the bed next to us intruding on our moment idk why, so I added him to this story along with a bunch of others and this all became something else. This fic takes aspects mainly from MCU but also bits from the comics and of course my own imagination. In my mind it takes place sometime after 2023 after events of Endgame.  
> I do not consent to anyone claiming this work as their own or posting on any other platform. This work will only be posted here on AO3. Happy Reading Ya'll!

It was a rare day for you and most of your teammates. There were no missions, emergencies, crises, or catastrophes… at least not any that required the Avengers to save the day. Today was a day none of you took for granted, and each of you had your own preferences on how to spend this precious time.

The workaholics like Steve, Natasha, Bruce, and Tony spent most of these days in a gym or lab, respectively. Sure they took breaks occasionally, but it required some extra prodding to take them away from whatever their current projects were.

After his wedding, Tony had promised himself and his ladies that he would cut back on his work as an Avenger. Nowadays, he’s mainly a genius, billionaire, father, husband, philanthropist. On days like these, he seeks out the two loves of his life. His wife Pepper, if she wasn’t busy herself, and little Morgan when she doesn’t prefer the company of Happy or Peter, much to Tony’s disappointment.

Bruce had his own private matters he’d attend to for the most part. During this time, he revitalized his relationship with Betty Ross. When he gave himself free time and wasn’t buried in a lab or nerding out with Tony, you knew he let the Big Guy roam free a safe distance away from civilization. It was also rumored he’d visit a mystery girlfriend who everyone thought was Betty, but he clarified they were just friends… Tony constantly interrogated him about it.

Nat would frequently be found in Steve’s company. They were the ones that headed and coordinated most missions for the team lately. On days like this, she would always try to drag him away from his nonstop training. He wasn’t wrong when he often boasted, “I can do this all day.” You were sure that line applied to the bedroom as well, since you and Nat… mainly you, tended to overshare during your vodka infused girl talks. Eventually, Natasha succeeded in distracting Steve, though.

One fateful day you and Bucky caught them “sparring” in the gym. They were too caught up in each other to notice your entrance. Yet this wasn’t the first time something like that happened, though, weeks before it was the other way around when they caught you both in the middle of “debriefing” after arriving from a mission aboard the Quinjet.

The other team members Clint, Rhodey, and Sam, primarily devoted these kinds of days to loved ones outside of the Avengers.

Clint would go to his safe-house routinely, taking Lucky with him, of course, since he doesn’t like leaving the pup in the Tower or Compound without him. Along with his exes Natasha and Bobbi Morse, you keep him company, sometimes often encouraging him to date. Although his relationships didn’t work out with them, they remain the closest thing he has to family. He does date regularly, though apparently, it’s when he’s not occupied with crawling through vents and eavesdropping on people.

One day he “casually” happened to tune into a particular exchange between Loki and yourself. As of today, everyone knows about a specific piece of information involving another pair of Avengers caught in a compromising position… that is everyone but Tony Stark.

When it came to Rhodey, he not only spent time with his relatives, but he also found time for affairs of the heart. Last you heard, he hit it off with none other than Captain Marvel herself, Carol Danvers. The two have a lot in common, apart from being Avengers and former military pilots.

Sam would also visit his family members, provide counseling for military veterans, and sometimes find the time to date. But only when he wasn’t acting as a nuisance for Bucky and being a protective brother for you. There was a time when Sam would shamelessly flirt with you to rile Bucky and get him to make a move on you, but since then, Sam had taken it upon himself to act like your older brother.

Occasionally he’d ask you both to join him on a double date. His excuse was that he had to keep an eye on you to prevent another incident like the one in the Quinjet. Which Clint overheard during one of your drunken girl talks with Nat, and Sam somehow found out, much to your shame.

At first, Bucky refused to join him on his dates, but you and Sam eventually got him to cave, or so you thought. He ended up joining just to embarrass Sam in front of his dates. Sometimes it actually helped in fending off some of Sam’s questionable choice of dates. There were a couple of times when a few seemed more interested in Bucky. Other times they just wanted an “in” to meet the more famous Avengers like Steve, Thor, and Tony. Eventually, the pair of you became Sam’s wingmen. When he met a decent woman, Bucky would tone down the wisecracks, and you would boast about one of your favorite Bros.

Regarding the pairs of Avenger siblings, Thor and Loki, and Wanda and Pietro, Thor spent most of his free time with Jane after they got back together. In addition, he would catch up with Darcy Lewis and Dr. Selvig. He also dealt with ruling New Asgard with the help of Heimdall, Brunnhilde, and occasionally Loki. If they were all being honest, though, Heimdall and Brunnhilde were the Asgardians’ true leaders, especially after Thor left them in charge and decided to take off with the Guardians of the Galaxy after he broke up with Jane once again.

As for Loki, he was on his best behavior for the most part, as far as you and the rest of the team could tell. Certainly, he knew he would have to deal with you, Thor or, Gods forbid, the Hulk.

When you first met him, he was leading the Chitauri invasion in New York. During that conflict, you were able to subdue him with the aid of your abilities. After that incident, he was very impressed with you, although he would never openly admit it. Sometime after that, the two of you became remarkably close. However, he chose to respect your developing relationship with Bucky and resigned himself to be your friend, much to his surprise.

The last time you both conversed, he let it slip that he unintentionally glimpsed Brunnhilde and Dr. Banner in a “vulgar scene” that, according to him, left him scarred. As of now, you haven’t seen or heard from him in a long time. Not even Thor knows of his whereabouts.

As to Wanda and Pietro, they spent their free time in vastly different ways. Wanda was head over heels for Vision, as everyone knew, and he seemed to feel the same for her. For most of their downtime, they’d go off exploring remote corners of the world. Other times when Wanda wasn’t hanging out with you and the rest of the girls, she would be arguing with and chasing down Pietro… figuratively, of course. The twins undoubtedly loved each other, but siblings will be siblings.

On the other hand, Pietro would playfully pester the entire team, though it was mainly you and Wanda since the three of you were the same age. Years prior, he was smitten with you, or so he thought. However, as time went on and you put a stop to all his nearly relentless advances… as gently as you could, of course, Pietro realized that what he truly felt was gratitude because you were the one that saved him during the battle with Ultron. He also knew he was fighting a losing battle against the Winter Soldier even though Wanda had repeatedly warned him.

These days Pietro acts more like your annoying little brother. The others sometimes jokingly refer to you three as “The Triplets” because of your age, powers, and attitudes towards one another.

Last you heard, things had gotten very serious between Pietro and his now girlfriend Crystal, who he met a few years ago. It surprised you and Wanda, but you both couldn’t be happier for them.

Last but not least, there’s you and Bucky. As much as you enjoy every waking moment together, both of you know that you require space from time to time.

Your boyfriend usually spends his hiatus aiding Steve with whatever he needs or venting and bickering with Sam. However, you and Steve know those two are practically best friends, especially after they partnered up alone on several missions these last few years.

Besides yourself, Steve, and Sam, he also spends time with Tony, of all people. Though, it took a long time to get where they are now.

Since the tragedy they shared due to Hydra’s influence on Bucky, they slowly became more tolerant of each other. Of course, Bucky sometimes still feels he doesn’t deserve Tony’s forgiveness, or anyone’s for that matter. Nevertheless, he has gradually come to terms with all the atrocities he unwillingly committed as Hydra’s Asset with yours and Steve’s unwavering love and support and acceptance from the rest of the team getting through to him.

At first, you and Steve acted as intermediaries between Bucky and Tony, yet as time passed, they had begun to bond over their constant banter, which wasn’t so lighthearted at the beginning. They both also shared a love for technology. Bucky had told you he was fascinated by futuristic topics as a kid. He always dreamed of seeing flying cars and robots, he took back the latter one after Ultron, plus he was pretty good at Science during school back in his day.

After noticing Bucky’s curiosity while inspecting his cybernetic arm, Tony somewhat elected Bucky as an unofficial apprentice. It was more like a guinea pig or unpaid intern, to be honest, but Bucky didn’t mind. However, Tony would regularly lose his patience while teaching Bucky, yet the soldier tended to surprise him with how quickly he adapted to it. Some of it had to do with what he picked up from his time in Wakanda, witnessing the upgrades Shuri made to his arm and mind, the latter with your assistance.

Tony also became more patient after Morgan came along. Sometimes Bucky assisted them in the lab or workshop where Tony would like to call him “Igor,” they were often joined by Peter and Bruce.

As for yourself, when you weren’t with the love of your life or the Avengers, you would occasionally help out the X-Men. Mainly assisting with teaching or training at Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters or just hanging out with your old friends, classmates, and mentors. Other times you’d escape to Wakanda with Bucky for some R&R and visit Shuri, T’Challa, his now fiancé Ororo Munroe, and the other Wakandans you befriended.

Then there were times when your other favorite Bro would drag you into his perilous assignments and shenanigans. “Your number one homeboy,” as Wade Wilson often referred himself as.

When Wade wasn’t entertaining and driving you crazy with his dangerous nonsense, he would constantly compete with Sam in actual competitions they invented. Sometimes Clint and the others got involved, but he chose Sam as his main rival to prove who was the best Wilson, or your best Bro or Homeboy, but mainly it was so they could show off.

To their disappointment, it always ended in a tie for you. Of course, the guys knew you would never choose between them. You loved them for their vast differences. You knew Sam longer. He grounded you and was one of your confidants. While with Wade, despite not knowing him as long, you both clicked immediately. You could be as carefree and ridiculous as you wanted to be with him.

Sometimes it was vice versa.

Overall you have a pretty close relationship with most of your teammates, both X-Men and the Avengers. You also try to spend time with every one of them, but today, you want to be with only one person.

Feeling a bit like a third wheel after a morning training session with Steve and Nat, you decided to leave them to themselves. When Natasha left you alone with Steve for a break, he mentioned he was taking her on a surprise date.

After years of them being “friends with benefits,” they finally began to date after realizing there was something more to all the time they’ve spent together. Today Bucky was supposed to join the three of you, but he said he had other things to do. You didn’t bother asking him what he would be up to because you knew he would ultimately tell you if you needed to know.

Following your temporary farewells and exit from the gym, you made your way towards the common room, surprised to find Tony and Bucky lounging on the chaise sectional couch. Tony was sitting on the shorter side watching TV while Bucky was lying on the opposite side, engrossed in his phone.

“Hey, Fellas!” You greeted them.

“Well, if it isn’t Miss Congeniality. How are you this lovely day?” Tony responded with a friendly grin.

Bucky barely acknowledged you, still entranced by his phone, mumbling, “Hey, Doll.”

“I’m good. What have you two been up to? I thought you were supposed to be with Morgan today, Tony?” you queried.

“I was, but the little traitor ditched me for ice cream with Happy and Peter,” he smirked.

“How come you didn’t go with them?” you inquired curiously.

“I was until Grandpappy Buckaroo over here,” he jerked his thumb towards Bucky, “decided he needed a favor from yours truly” he waved his hand back towards himself.

“Hey, if anyone is old around here, it’s you, Stark.” Bucky began still tapping at his phone. “Weren’t you the one limping around and clutching your back after a short game of tag with Morgan in the Workshop?” he teased, making Tony frown.

“Well, I’m not a one-hundred-year-old man, hopped up on steroids, who happens to be dating a woman who could be his great-granddaughter.” Tony retorted.

Bucky put his phone down at Stark’s reply, looking amused. “First of all, it’s not steroids as Banner, and I have made clear, you’re just jealous you won’t look this good at my age,” Bucky cockily gestured to himself as Tony interrupted him.

“Of course, I won’t. I’ll probably be a corpse by then.” He rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Second of all,” Bucky resumed, “you don’t have a problem with my age, do you darlin’?” he finally glanced towards you.

You smirked as you locked eyes and made your way towards him. “Not as long as you can keep up, Old Man.” You teased, making him narrow his eyes with false resentment.

“Ouch, problems in the bedroom? They have pills for that, buddy.” Tony piped up once again with phony concern.

Bucky just quickly resumed whatever he was doing on his phone. “Unlike you, Tin Man, I perform just fine, being in peak physical condition and all.” he shot back with what you knew was feigned arrogance.

When you reached his side, you thought he seemed nervous, though.

Tony began checking his phone as well, and you decided to curl up next to Bucky on the chaise. As you rested your head on his shoulder, he quickly turned off his phone and put it away.

You pulled back slightly from him, sensing a spike in his nervousness.

“Are you okay, Buck?” You whispered to him, concerned.

“I’m fine, Baby Doll just missed you.” He replied smoothly as he pulled you to lay on top of him and kissed the top of your head. You rested your head on his chest facing towards Tony and saw him side-eyeing you both.

“You guys do know I’m sitting right here?” He looked at the pair of you deadpan. “I remember a time when you lovebirds couldn’t even hold hands in public. Now you deviants can’t even keep it to the confines of your bedroom. I blame you Frosty, our little lady here was sweet and innocent until you got your grubby metal paw on her.” He broke into a grin.

“Who’s to say I’m not the one corrupting him?” Tony makes a slightly surprised face as you smirk at him with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly Tony rises from his seat after peaking at his phone. “Well, I’m off to pick up my little lady,” then he turned his attention back to you with the air of an uptight parent, “and get a room, you Horndogs. Remember Friday is always watching, and I don’t need you corrupting her as well with your public displays of debauchery.” With those words and his signature smirk, he made his departure as you and Bucky shared amused grins.

You both watched each other for who knows how long, thinking to yourself you still haven’t got used to staring into his big gorgeous eyes. Sometimes they seem like a dreamy blue, and other times an intense gray. The color continually seems to change.

His gaze always makes you feel like he can see into your soul, so at that moment, you decide to press your face into his hoodie, inhaling his scent as he holds you.

“Mmm, you smell so good...well, you usually do anyways. Did you just shower?” You look up, and he nods while questioning you, “Usually?” sounding offended.

You ignore his inquiry, apologizing instead, “I’m sorry. Here I am, getting my post-workout sweat and stench all over you.” You move to get up, but he holds you tighter, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“You’re not going anywhere. Besides, you know I love your stench.” You huff as you snuggle closer to him. “Well, suit yourself, Mr. Stinky,” you reply.

“I guess that makes you Mrs. Stinky then.” You felt him sniff the top of your head, followed by another kiss to it.

“Well, we’re not married, so you get to be stinky all by yourself, Sir.” You peck him on the neck and feel him tighten his grip around you.

“Uh..um yeah, I guess you’re right.” He chuckles nervously.

What was wrong with him, you wondered.

“Are you really sure you’re okay, James?” You glance up worried, sensing that he’s hiding something.

“I... assure you, Doll, I’m fine. Trust me.” He says with one of his sweet smiles that gets your hormones racing.

Staring intently into your eyes, he gently cups your face pulling you into an ardent kiss as his hands slowly roam from your neck, back, and finally down to your hips. You begin zipping down his hoodie, trying to take things further.

You pull back to breathe, noticing he’s not wearing a shirt underneath. Tenderly, you begin placing kisses from his jaw down to his exposed pecs. At the same time, he showers your crown and forehead with kisses of his own. You continue nuzzling his chest, enjoying his alluring scent and the feel and taste of his skin on your lips. You also snuggle your body further into the comforting heat of his.

You begin to think about how wonderful you always feel being wrapped in his arms. You don’t want to be anywhere other than here.

Unfortunately, just as you’re growing more excited, he stops you, carefully placing his hands on your shoulders.

“Baby Doll, maybe Grandpa Stark was right. We should get a room.” He whispered, making you sigh and reluctantly pull away.

As you walked towards your shared quarters hand in hand, you can’t help but think back to how far you’ve both come.

Tony was right. Years ago, you and Bucky mainly kept to yourselves. You had a reasonably complicated past, and Bucky had gone through so much anguish. Until gradually, you gravitated and opened up to each other.

When you finally reached your door, you glanced at him and saw him staring back with that stunning smile and those hypnotic eyes of his. You knew what he was thinking.

At that moment, you jump on him as he catches you, pressing your lips to his and wrapping your legs around him while he holds you tightly against him. Your lips begin moving together as your tongues meet. Both of you were forgetting the world around you. In this instant, only the two of you mattered.

Although this wasn’t a rare moment, today really was one of those unusual days. You felt it in the air, you felt it in his arms, and you felt it in his kiss.

Nothing felt better than this moment.

You were now thinking to yourself, how could this day further exceed your expectations. Little do you know, Bucky has been keeping a secret and has other plans for the pair of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much if you made it this far. BTW the title is based of the song 'Better' by Khalid. Please leave Comments and/or Kudos if you enjoyed .


End file.
